Hail to the Kings
by Jessica Pendragon
Summary: Assortment of stories written about the Shitennou for SMMonthly's December challenge.
1. A Battle Won

Title- A Battle Won

December Challenge- The Shitennou  
Theme Three: Sword

He leaned against the fine beige pillar casually, while his precision eyes watched her every move. She had brought him here to her castle floating amongst the stars under the pretense of more innocent plans, but Kunzite knew better of his Venusian host. Her plans were always more than what they seemed. Her movements across the personal training yard were so graceful, like her whole body was made of water; her arms quick and moving streams flowing to her mighty forging legs. 

They glistened in the dying light, her muscles pulsing and stretching as she made her turns and dives. Her small tunic dress left only a few things to be imagined, and he knew she would offer up the excuse of it offering her freer mobility. He smirked beside himself, and continued to watch her dance. Kunzite knew she had some skill with the blade, but he never knew the extent of her talent. The sword moved as if an extension of her arm, as if there were no difference between the lines in the metal and the flowing veins beneath her skin. She was spellbinding, and had captured him with her magic long ago.

Silently he approached her from behind, stooping down to grab one of the fine Venusian metal swords standing in the holder. She seemed unaware of his closing proximity, and like a pouncing white tiger he bared his teeth in a wicked smile. He came so close to his prey, but in the end became the hunted. She whirled on him at the last moment, and he found the razor sharp end of her sword coming dangerously close to piercing the skin of his exposed neck. Her eyes were wild blue seas as sweat beaded down her forehead and disappeared into the space between her breast. He lowered his sword and placed his other hand in the air, admitting he had been caught.

"You aren't as skilled as you think you are, my lord general," she said as she dropped the sword, a persistent twinkle of mischief in her eye. "At least, in this field."

"Is that a challenge, Lady Venus?"

"Only if you wish it so. Do you feel up to it? I don't believe you've taken your afternoon nap yet sir," she toyed, flipping the sword in her hands expertly.

"I wouldn't need to take naps if someone let me sleep at night."

"You weren't complaining last night," she shrugged indifferently. "Although I do believe I did hear you say stop a few time-"

"Are you going to talk all day, or get to task at hand?" he interfered and took up a ready stance before her. She acquiesced silently, placing the blade to her face. He could see his reflection between her sparkling eyes, and caught the smirk at the corners of her wet lips that he knew were so soft to the touch. He mentally berated himself, and pushed his consciousness to the task at hand. From the moment he had met the senshi of Venus, Kunzite had been mesmerized by her presence. He allowed few to get close to his inner self, and even fewer had ever bothered to try.

She had destroyed his tarnished views of the world with a quiet look and a soft kiss, and for months he could think of nothing but her. He kept it secret for as long as he could, and even now would not freely admit his adoration. Kunzite was a prideful man, and had a hard time falling for even love. He hated to lose, and even their tête-à-tête's full of innuendos were something he hated to concede, but the princess of Venus seemed to have a mind set on getting the best of him. She had more skill in the area, but Kunzite was always a fast learner. Now Kunzite's thoughts circled around revenge, and with a smirk he charged at his golden lover. There was a side of him he rarely showed, and perhaps it was time to let it shine.

The clashing of their swords echoed throughout the whole courtyard. They dashed around each other, striking and twirling in a deathly dance of skill and strength. He marveled at her grace, countering her attacks knowing any lesser soldier would be a hapless victim against such movement. But he was not. He came after her with force, and he could tell she was shocked at his challenge. He was a calm man, and a passionate outburst was enough to make even his lover surprised. Purposefully he came close to her skin, lashing out at her shoulders and waist. She soon reached her equilibrium again, and met his sword with poise once more. The twinkle in her eyes suddenly sparkled brighter, and Kunzite realized she was about to do something most likely irrational to catch him off guard. However, he was very unprepared for what she would do next.

She let go of her sword, but it did not clatter to the ground. As if gravity had no effect in this strange castle the sword remained where she had left it, suspending by some magical source. With a silent command the sword launched itself at him, attacking like a loyal dog. It almost ran him through, Kunzite was so surprised, but he managed to bring his sword up just in time. It continued to attack him with the skill of its absent master, and for a moment she stood with a sly smile on her face as Kunzite fought with his senses and bodiless foe. Without warning she ran towards him, and all Kunzite could do was watch as she jumped and flipped over his head, unable to defend himself against whatever she had planned while he still battled her sword. When she landed she swept her leg beneath him, and Kunzite watched as his world was flipped upside down.

He landed with a loud grunt and in the process lost his grip on his sword. But it wasn't long before he saw it again. Before he knew it both his and her swords were crossed across his neck with an invisible hand holding each in a steady grip. Her laughter twinkled in his ears, and soon her face came into his view. She could barely hold back her laughter, staring at him with eyes full of mischievous mirth.

"I do believe you've been defeated, my lord."

"How...?"

"I have the power to manipulate metal. What is Cupid without a sharp arrow?"

"I see. What else are you hiding from me?" For a moment her eyes lost their shine, and he felt his heart drop in his chest.

"There's much you don't know about me," she said, but in an instant later her smile returned. The swords left his neck, and he sighed in relief of the pressure. He watched as she sent them back to their holder, and silently they became still pieces of steel once more. "I do believe the rumors were untrue. Clearly I am a greater master of the sword than you."

"A sword is not a master's greatest weapon. It is his wit." Kunzite smiled, remembering his revenge. She noted the change in his posture, and stared at him confused but alert to possible retaliation. 

"What?" It was then that Kunzite watched his handiwork unravel itself. The stitches of her tunic, where he had aimed his sword carefully, quickly became undone at her shoulders and the belt around her waist. Like leaves caught in an autumn storm, the princess of Venus' dress came toppling down to her ankles, and surprised she screamed in alarm. He sprung up and placed his foot behind her quivering legs, tripping her as she reeled back in her shock. He caught her before she crashed to the cold stone, and gently lowered both of them to the ground as easily as he could.

He could feel her heart beating wildly as his hand was placed upon her bare back, and he watched her breath rise her glistening chest quickly. But he only chuckled --much to her chagrin-- completely impressed with his dubious plan. Finally, she was the one speechless, and he had to pull on all his training as a gentleman to not let his gentle laughs turn into uncontrollable barks.

"I have disarmed you my lady."

"You've done more than that!" she exclaimed, attempting to cover her current state. Kunzite's quick hand snatched hers however, and held it down beside her head. He lowered his head to hers, capturing her sky blue eyes with his clear crystal gaze. "Why...I never thought you would do something like that!"

"There's much you don't know about me either, Princess. Do you admit defeat?" he whispered against her mouth, sending shivers down her spine.

"Never," she swore, but he knew they both realized the truth. Tonight the victory would go to the fair haired general, and he had done it with a sword and a smile. He smirked, before crushing his lips upon hers, claiming his deserved prize. He would never let her forget this.

_Kunzite is always a serious dude, he needs to lighten up. And having a relationship with this crazy one would probably do just that. And everyone likes to have little battles and payback in their relationships, right? Hoped you liked!_


	2. Lost and Found

Title- Lost and Found

December Challenge- The Shitennou  
Theme Four - Flirting

_A little flirting never hurt anyone._

Inaki wasn't sure what led his feet to the stingy bar. Lately, he hadn't been feeling himself. He couldn't concentrate at work and he couldn't remember the last time he had a good night's sleep. Dark things haunted his dreams; a terrible endless abyss from which there was no escape. It felt as if this thing was reaching out to him, calling to him, and he needed a distraction.

It came in the form of a size seven dress, long and curvaceous and as lonely as him it seemed. He had spotted her instantly at the bar, but who couldn't? She was nearly popping out of her sleek dress as she stirred her clear liquor slowly, eying every man in the room like a starving wolf. When her eyes settled on him he felt lifted out of his skin, as if she was looking right through him and capturing his soul. What surprised him more was the fact that he felt he had seen those eyes before somewhere, but could not place it. He sat two chairs down from her and ordered the strongest drink his overworked mind could think of. She wasted no time in approaching him however, and soon he was drowning in her seductive scent.

She asked him simple questions with a smoky voice, and he found himself soon lost in its allure. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to turn away, to flee while he was still in control. But as he watched her trace her glass with a red painted nail, the voice slowly faded, and his desire for release called to him. In her he knew he would find a distraction from his recent afflictions; just for one night he could be rid of his dreams. Besides, a little flirting never hurt anyone. 

It wasn't long before he found himself pressed against the hard brick wall of the bar as her hands drank in his body. He kissed her mouth greedily, tasting the bitter liquor on her tongue as she pulled at his blonde locks. She found a way beneath his plain shirt and scratched her nails against his sides, eliciting a moan from his lips.

"I've been looking for you," she said.

"Yeah?" He was too distracted to listen as he fought to find the zipper of her barely there attire. He decided it was pointless, and placed his hands beneath the hem, pleased to find she thought to prepare for an occasion like this. In one quick motion he switched their positions, and lifted her up against the wall by her bare ass.

"Do you want me?" she whispered against his hungry mouth, wrapping her legs around him for more support.

"Gods yes."

"I want you too, more than you know," she replied, and reached between them, granting him his release. He had never done something so rash as this before, but the fire in her strange eyes seemed to make the darkest of his desire spring forth, and as they lost themselves in passion he embraced the abyss, letting it fuel his desire instead of fearing it. He could feel it in his mind and body, some ancient power just waiting to be fully released.

The alleyway became quiet as their cries were now only distant echoes against the hard walls. Separated from her the darkness seemed once more a terrible thing, and he found himself dressing quickly and avoiding her intrusive stare. He began to realize he had crossed some invisible line within his mind, and wanted nothing more than to flee before it was too late. She seemed to sense his apprehension and stepped in front of him and his escape, her red hair on fire from the far street lights.

"Going so soon? Don't you even want to know my name?"

"No," he shook his head resolutely. "This was a mistake. I've got to go." He pushed past her, his hands shaking at his sides.

"But I know your name. Jadeite." As if the soles of his feet melted suddenly to the pavement, he became stationary as her words cut through his mind. It wasn't long before she was before him again. Her attire had changed to a long flowing gown, and as a long nail scraped against his cheek visions and voices filled his mind. The darkness seeped closer in response, coming out of his dreams and into this living nightmare. It spoke to him, and as the words became clear his eyes widened in surprise.

"Beryl."

"Good," she smiled before shoving her thumbs into his eyes, and all he now saw was the dark abyss.


	3. Pin Your Wings

Title- Pin Your Wings

December Challenge- The Shitennou  
Theme One- Image

In his dreams, Nephrite soared above in the open sky. The wind filtered through his gleaming feathers, lifting him higher and higher. He saw the world below with sharp eyes -- every facet of color and shape mesmerizing his mind. Blue mountains, grand and magnificent with snow caps, rose up to meet him, while fields of emerald and lakes as clear as glass flew by in a haze of brilliant colors. He turned his face towards the sun as it fell beneath the far mountains. Shades of gold, red and purple, gorgeous shades unlike he had ever seen, cast their light against the clouds. A strong warm wind pushed him towards the endless light, and he embraced it willingly.

Abruptly he felt the wind change and a shiver of cold air caused his wings to momentarily become unbalanced. He flapped a few times to gain control and felt a sickness take over him. The clouds  
were beginning to move and shift, climbing to towering heights. They grew dark and malevolent and he could hear thunder being born in the belly of the beast. The wind carried a haunting whisper as the air grew colder and colder, freezing his lungs. Without warning lightning broke the sky, completely shattering whatever once peaceful world existed. In between the flashes he could see dark red eyes flashing and a sinister smiling swallowing the horizon with red angry flames. 

Beneath him the ground erupted and angry liquid fire spilled onto the land, destroying everything it touched. For as far as his eyes could see the land became a blanket of fire as lakes boiled away, and the screams of animals and people accompanied the black, ugly smoke as it rose towards the heavens. The proud mountains bowed to this evil power, crumbling and cracking to mere shadows of their former glory. All the while he soared on the monstrous updrafts as the smoke entered his nostrils, and in his mouth he could taste the ash of a world coming undone.

Time passed, and even though his eyes could not tell how long for the bleak landscape never changed, the pulsing of his tired wings told him he could not go on for much longer. He glided over the dead landscape with hopeful green eyes, but there was no where to land, no where to go. Except one. 

In the distance he could see a dark, spiraling tower. As he grew closer he could see the crystal parapets shimmer in the green lightning, and painfully he shifted himself in its direction. The tower offered relief, safety, and peace from his sufferings. As he approached however, his hope slowly melted to hesitation. This place was evil, embracing the dead world all around it. It called out to him seductively, the voices pulling on his wings like strong gusts of wind.

He knew if he landed on its balustrade he would become a part of it, and it would never let him go. If he accepted its offer, he would be bound to it forever. But he was so tired and as he viewed the deadly land beneath him, he knew that is was only a matter of time before the fire would claim him, or desperation would make him chose to give up his freedom. His heart cried out to fight the betrayal and end his life, but his body and soul pleaded for release. 

Just then the dark clouds broke and the sun light poured over his tired wings. The golden light was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and filled his heart with such warmth. He turned from the dark tower as the whispering voices protested angrily, trying to hold onto his mind with all their strength. He followed the light, letting it bathe him in purifying waves. His weakness faded, and the doubt cleared from his mind. He could not give up, there was still hope. He climbed higher and higher, soaring straight up into the sky. The wind tried to hold him back, but hope pushed him harder. He broke free of the dark clouds and all the world became a shining canvas of pure, white light.

Nephrite cried out, opening his eyes as the spell was finally broken. A dark cell met his eyes as fire cast frightening shadows against the rock walls. He pulled on his arms, and the heavy chains clanked loudly, ringing in his ears. Slowly the spell's effect fell from his mind, leaving him with the horror of reality. She stepped out of the dark, her red hair cast aglow by the light. He felt himself sick at her presence, and pulled on his chains, trying to get at her. He wanted nothing more than to throttle this woman before him, this monster that destroyed everything he had ever known. He knew not where his friends were, but could only guess that she was treating them the same as he. He could only hope that Endymion had escaped, that somewhere there was still hope.

"Why do you still fight?" she called out. "Aren't you tired?"

"You won't win," he swore naively. She only smirked.

"I have already won, General. This world was begging to be overtaken, and it practically opened its arms to the night. Let it embrace you."

"No! Endymion will stop you!"

"Will he now?" she chuckled, and held out her hand to the shadows. The darkness relented a hand, and then an arm, and all at once the prince of the Earth appeared from the black. Nephrite gasped, barely recognizing the look in his eyes. He took the hand of the evil queen, and kissed it theatrically. Nephrite's heart shattered in his chest, the pieces shooting out to burn and prick his chest. There was no hope -- What did he have to fight for now?

"You will become mine too, just as your friends have, just as your prince has." She walked to his side and pulled something from the fire. The hot poker burned a bright orange, and lit the fear in his eyes.

"It is only a matter of time before I clip your wings. You will never fly again," she promised, and shoved the poker into his side.


	4. Shiver Me Timbers

Title- Shiver Me Timbers

December Theme- The Shitennou  
Theme Twelve: Pirates

"Thanks for doing this again Max," Edward said for the millionth time it seemed. Max just smirked at his brother-in-law in response, as he watched Edward fight to keep the kitchen from exploding. The house was in disarray, as if the staff had gone on strike for a week, but Max knew better. His sister was sick all week, and he was here to save the day.

"I can't take another sick day off and I have no holiday left until next year. At least Patrick switched shifts with me so I could be here this afternoon," Edward continued as he tried to stuff papers into his briefcase while grabbing for the toast. "Mary Ann picked a wonderful time to get sick."

"Like I said, it's not trouble. I don't mind spending a little time with my niece anyways," Max repeated patiently. "Where is she, anyways?"

"Oh! Violet! Violet get down here right now or you're going to be late!" A storm of small footsteps was the answer, and Max watched his eight year old niece rocket down the stairs with an excited smile spread across her freckle dotted face. She launched herself at him, shiny brown hair streaming in her wake, and crashed into his legs. With a chuckle he reached down and lifted her up into his strong arms, eyeing her current attire. She wore capris with sandals, and a funny pirate hat bobby pined to her head.

"Uncle Max! Thank you for taking me!"

"Sure thing Vi," he said and gently placed her back on the ground. "We'll be going now. G'day Eddy."

"Be good for Uncle Max, eh Love? Have fun!"

"Bye Pappa!"

"Are you excited Vi?"

"Oh yes! She's my favorite singer of all time! Have you ever heard of her?"

"No, I'm afraid not." She seemed offended at the news, and he smirked to himself at her injured pout. But it wasn't long before a smile overtook her face again, and she was bouncing off the leather seat.

"She's so beautiful and kind- Oh, this is going to be the best day ever!" 

"And you're not upset you're going with your stuffy uncle?"

"Well...I was sad when Mum got sick but this was the only way I could go. Going is better than not going. And you're not so bad Uncle Max!"

"Well thank you." He smiled and she continued to ramble on happily. He didn't have much interest in the subject, and he dreaded the idea of spending hours amongst a throng of shouting girls and loud music. But there wasn't much Max wouldn't do for his family, and his sister needed him to be there for her. He was loyal to his family to the end, even if that meant giving up his Saturday plans to go to a pop concert with his underage niece. Not that he had much planned, anyways.

They pulled up to the makeshift parking lot against the coast, and Max marveled at the spectacle of cars there. Violet squealed in excitement as they finally found their space and shot out of the car at lightning speed. He found himself being mercilessly dragged by the small girl and soon had something else to marvel at. Just offshore an imitation pirate ship rocked back and forth lazily on the calm waves. Sound equipment and lights hung from the mast and a flapping red flag with a golden heart brazened the top of the ship. The sails were two large television screens with white cartoon kittens grinning madly at the massive crowd, and the whole thing seemed absolutely ridiculous to him.

They found a good seat in the warm sand and Violet continued to chatter away, but it wasn't long before the sound of canon fire echoed over the waves, and even Max found himself jumping at the noise. Through the smoke a lithe figure slowly appeared, and the crowd around him erupted into adolescent cries in anticipation.

"Hello Liverpool!" A distinctly foreign voice came pumping out of the speakers, and if possible the crowd cheered louder. "I'm so excited to be here, and I couldn't think of any place better than here to kick off my Lost at Sea tour! I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight, because I know I will. So what do you say, let's get this party started with a bang!"

This time the canons exploded with fireworks and Max could feel the utter awe circle through the crowd. A quick melody soon began to waft over the waves, and the young pop star's face soon splashed onto the grand monitors. As she smiled at the crowd Max suddenly choke on the breath stuck in the back of his throat. He found himself rising with the rest of the throng, but his mind was in a thousand different places at once. The young entertainer wore a mock pirate outfit, with high black boots and a stripped shirt with a red belt, but he was hardly focusing on that. He watched, mesmerized, as she flipped a multitude of golden tresses over her shoulder that was tied back by a large red bow.

As she started to sing, her voice entered more than his ears. It pierced his heart with its familiarity, and he fought to try and remember where he had heard it before. It was possible he had listened to her on the radio, but this felt different somehow, something deeper than mere recognition. They zoomed in on her gorgeous face, and soon he found himself lost in a sea of sparkling blue, and this feeling of drowning was so familiar that it made him shiver.

"Uncle Max? Are you okay?"

"Oh, of course...What did you say this girl's name was again?"

"Aino Minako! Isn't she great?"

"Yeah," he nodded, and turned back to the swaying stage. "She is."

As the concert continued, Max's feelings continued to tumble like the endless surf. Abruptly the fast paced pop music faded, and the atmosphere became quiet and somber. He watched as the bright lights faded to reveal the glowing sun falling behind the horizon. The crowd settled into a tranfixed calm obediently, waiting with wide eyes at what was to come.

"Aw, this song is so sad," he heard Violet reflect beside him. He listened to the words for the first time that night, finding an earnest hope for love and meaning, a seemingly heavy topic considering the audience. But Max could feel the hidden longing behind the words, and as her eyes scanned the crowd he could tell she was searching for something, for someone. The large monitor's amplified the quiet darkness in her eyes, and Max felt compelled to swim out and hide her away in his arms right there and then. He could rescue her from her lonely solitude lost at sea; be the pirate to steal the darkness from her shining eyes.

The song ended and her bright copyrighted smile returned, brandished like a protective sword. A happier song played and Max let himself return to his twisted thoughts. It was ridiculous, this idea of rescuing her. She was popular singer, and supposedly actress, with thousands of admiring fans. She lived the high life and probably never went without. Why should he feel a need to protect a complete stranger? 

With the encore finished, and her questionable silhouette vanished beneath the stern, Max finally felt himself relax. The feelings of confusion faded as the day gave way to night, and he took Violet's hand to lead her back to the car. If she noted his accelerated pace she said nothing of the sort, for her mind was still wrapped around the pretty girl with a bow in her hair.

"Wasn't that great Uncle? She's so cool!"

On the ride home Violet quietly sang the somber melody, and he found him mind helplessly drifting back. The feeling had been so profound then, and he could feel its effect lingering even off of his niece's lips. He pictured the teenager, who seemed to young to know of such lonely trials, hunched over a small desk, writing the lyrics in her native tongue. He saw a single tear splash from glistening eyes, messing up a carefully crafted ink character.

But Max shook his head, and bore it all away, and felt a little shameful for thinking about someone so young in this kind of manner. Besides, she was not family. Max was a loyal man, but he never really extended that devotion to someone that was not family. He often shunned people at work and other social gatherings, and couldn't imagine why this young girl would strike his heart so. She was just some girl he had never even seen before this night. He could only take care of his own, and there was nothing he could do for this foreign idol. They were of two different worlds, and would likely never meet on this Earth. So he pushed whatever insane thoughts that had fluttering through his mind out with a low chuckle of disbelief, and swore to himself that he would never think upon it again.

"I hope you find what you're looking for, Aino Minako."

_lolz. This was a ridiculous idea but it had to come out! It's total crazyness, but oh wells. Max is obviously Kunzite, if you couldn't get that. I've been wondering what happened to the Shitennou before they were brainwashed a second time, and I can totally picture Minako doing something crazy like having a ship stage. And yeah, I know little to nothing about England...I just looked up a map and saw Liverpool was close to the sea sooo there ya go. hehe I can have crazy ideas sometimes._


	5. Siren

Title- Siren

December Challenge- The Shitennou  
Theme Eleven: Phobia

It was a quiet day on the Moon, but it never seemed to be anything but serene here. Most of the Shitennou and Senshi were engaged in activities of state and other secretive plans, which left the soldier of Mercury and the European Commander without. Zoicite hated to be cooped up in his room all day, and was relieved when his fast growing favorite senshi graciously decided to keep him company. She seemed a little hesitant, but nonetheless led him to some 'surprise' she had planned.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he heard her say. He had forgotten the other person in the room when she lead him through the door, and realized just where she had taken him. Zoicite eyed the dark liquid warily. A glass ceiling let the stars shine down upon the private rectangular pool of the Inner Senshi. But for him, it shone light on one of Zoicite's greatest fears.

"It was my saving grace when I first came here. I would come and swim for hours, pretending I was still on Mercury. It was so beautiful there, I wish you could've seen it. I-Zoicite? Are you all right?"

During her speech he had managed to work up enough courage to walk to the edge, and he remembered why he feared it so. The bottom could not be seen, and he pictured massive creatures made of claw and teeth just waiting for him below. Once, while trekking with his father, he had seen a beast with scales for skin, and long snouts full of angry incisors. It had slunk back into the water, its watching glaring at him the entire time before it disappeared. Then and there Zoicite vowed to stay clear of murky depths, of places where the end was unclear. Even today when their missions called for him to cross the sea Zoicite stayed in his cabin the entire time, and refused to come on deck. The sea was even worse than a river or lake. It was a whole cornucopia of tragic ways to die, and he visibly shivered just thinking of it.

"Zoicite?" He cleared his throat as she placed a concerned hand on his shoulder. How fitting it was that the one person on this satellite he was trying to impress would lead him to the one thing he hated the most. He should have known the Princess of Mercury would take him to the a place she felt comfortable, considering how nervous she must be entertaining a foreigner like himself alone for the day. Although the two were growing quite close, she had no way to know of his aquatic phobia. He knew how much the water meant to her and would feel horrendous turning her down. Inside a battle for what he wanted to do and what he was sadly incapable of doing raged in his mind. Her analytical eyes seemed to catch it as well.

"It's all right if you wish to do something else..." she reached. "We could go to the library I suppose, or walk through the city. It should be quite calm today."

"It's not that I don't want to I just," he paused, unclear as to how to get his point across without hurting her feelings and his pride. Luckily for him, it was like the water senshi could read his mind, and she offered a small smile of understanding.

"One of the rituals of my family was that when the royal children came to age, they would ride down the beach below our castle with a torch, and carry the light to the fire of the lighthouse. It signified hope and trust, something subjects demand from their rulers. We were given our horses on our ninth birthdays. My horse was so beautiful, the most gorgeous auburn color I had ever seen. But the first time I tried to ride her she threw me off into the sand and disappeared down the beach. They spent half the day looking for her, but the damage had been done. I refused to ride her for four years, and I don't understand how much parents put up with such insolence."

She bent down then, and gently dipped her fingers into the pool. Ripples danced out, breaking the placid surface like skiers over a frozen lake.

"Fear affects everything. Even if it's such a little thing it can take hold and stop you from living your life. Eventually I swallowed down my fear with the help of my very patient father, and I have never felt something so freeing as riding her across the beach, with the sea breeze caressing my face. It was so magical, and I'm so glad I got over my fear."

"Oh, you've got it all wrong. I'm not afraid! I just, well..." He watched as she slowly reached out her hand, beckoning him to take it.

"Do you trust me Zoicite?" she questioned. Even though her blue eyes were the color of his phobia, he could find nothing but friendship and kindness in them.

"Yes," he answered, and took her warm hand.

"Close your eyes, and free your mind." He did as she commanded, settling his heartbeat to a slow and steady rhythm as much as he could. In his mind he began to hear the swirl of the ocean as it broke against the shore, and the calm trickling of water over smooth circular rocks. He could smell the salty warm air and hear distant gulls singing on the breeze. The sounds that usually filled his heart with panic were serene and enjoyable now, and for the first time today he let himself relax.

"Now open your eyes." Immediately after doing so all calm Zoicite managed to find was blasted away like the shores after a hurricane, and with wide eyes he looked down. For some magic he didn't understand they now stood on top of the placid water like it was land, and he could see his surprised expression on its surface. He let out of a startled cry before quite childishly launching himself into her arms. She chuckled at him quietly, and a quiet blush slowly crept up her cheeks.

"What's going on!"

"Calm yourself Zoicite, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Please, let me go."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry," he coughed, and quickly returned to simply holding her hand. She gave him a few moments to further calm himself before clearing her throat.

"Are you ready?"

"Well it's a little too late to ask me that, don't you think?" he sighed, and the blush crept up to her cheeks once more.

"Stand still, and watch." She closed her eyes then, and the room became deathly still. On its invisible currents, Zoicite could suddenly feel some ancient power begin to flow through the air. Below, a ripple shook the water, and he turned his eyes to watch it move. All at once, like something heavy had been dropped through the skylight above, the water suddenly leapt out of the pool, and he yelped in surprise. She didn't open her eyes, only grabbed his other hand in response, and gave it a supporting squeeze.

He watched the water build up around them until they were completely surrounded in it. Small streams disentangled themselves from the main sea, and began to weave their way through the space between their bodies. He watched in awe as they wrapped around her arms and legs, caressing her like bracelets and charms.

As water began to coil up his legs and arms he could feel its coolness close to his skin, but the water neither attacked nor harmed him. He stilled himself and let it embrace him, and slowly his fears began to subside. He let go of her one hand and watched as his fingers were wrapped lovingly in the streams, and he smiled to himself. She seemed to note his change in demeanor and opened her eyes, and he marveled as her eyes seemed to swarm just like the water around them. She was absolutely breathtaking as her element danced around her, taking pleasure in making its mistress happy, and Zoicite felt like he could do anything under her bright smile.

"Thank you," he whispered. She nodded gracefully and tilted her head up towards the ceiling. Slowly as it had come, the water began to untwist from around their forms and joined the large mass handing over their heads. It oscillated there for a few more seconds before she let the water drop back into the pool, and he felt some of the spray reach up to his face. It sloshed back and forth a few times, before once more the pool became a quiet sanctuary. He turned to look at her, and the growing friends smiled happily at each other.

"How do you feel?"

"Much better, thank you. That was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"Are you ready to take a swim now?" Zoicite's smirked suddenly dropped, and she stared at him quizzically. "What? What is it?"

"Well I uh...well you see," he stuttered, and put his hand behind his head in embarrassment. "Well...I can't swim either."

At least there was one thing down.


	6. The Dangerous Kind

Title- The Dangerous Kind(Zoicite's Decision)

December Theme- The Shitennou  
Theme Six: Resentment

The night was silent as the solder slipped unseen passed guards and tireless statues of old. This part of the Earthen palace was littered with tributes to dead kings and queens, but tonight she was looking for something alive and teaming with secretive ideas. She reached the designated meeting place, and found what she had been looking for. A dark figure lingered beside a forgotten fountain amongst the many yards of the palace's gardens, and cautiously she approached.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show," the shadows spoke.

"I always keep my appointments," she responded. The darkness moved, and a heavy cloaked figure appeared. The features were hidden by the deep purple material, but she could see the ends of curly red hair spilling out from the hood in rebellion. From this messenger of the abyss she could feel an energy unlike nothing she had ever felt, and began to regret her coming here.

"Good, you are very noble then, Master Zoicite."

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

"I've come here to make you an offer, one that I hope you will accept. You seem one to take advantage of every opportunity, being the first female to ever be named a Shitennou, and I know that what I am about to say could lift you even farther above that." Her voice practically cooed in the night, but Zoicite found it interesting.

"I'm listening," she said, while still crossing her arms in defiance.

"I can feel the chaos that is slowly taking this world over, and the Lunarians are solely to blame. Before then we were barbaric, it's true, but at least we were united as humans. Now they plan to assimilate us into their order, to turn us into something we are not. I could see it in your eyes at the council meeting. You do not like the idea as much as I."

"But there is nothing to be done. The prince has made his choice," Zoicite shook her head.

"The prince is blinded by childish puppy love. I have a plan to make him see the truth, to revolt against this union and free our lands once more."

"What you speak is treason."

"And coming here you have done the same. You know this is the only way. We must stop this before it's too late." Zoicite stared intensely at the blackness where a face should have been, but behind her eyes her mind was working relentlessly. This shade spoke some truth, more truth than she wanted to admit. Zoicite truly did feel this Silver Alliance would ruin their world, but no one would listen to her, not even her closest companions. It hurt to be turned down by them, especially him, the one she had tried so hard to impress for so long.

"In return for your help, I will help you get what you want the most," The shade continued, and pointed to the still water of the fountain. Slowly Zoicite approached, and gazed into the dark pool. A ripple shook the water, and light began to dance on its surface. It painted a picture of a handsome man with white hair and piercing eyes, noble and proud in stature and the foremost thing in her heart. Another figure came into view, a lovely blonde with a gaudy red bow in her perfect tresses.

Zoicite's hands turned to fists at the sight of her-- at them, together. Everyday she worked so hard for his attention. She had been so close to winning his trust, and perhaps his heart, until she came swooping down from the heavens and stole him away. He no longer noticed her with this shining goddess at his side, and everyday Zoicite resented that fact. She loved him, but she was plain and unwanted, and no matter what she would do she would never be anything more than a comrade by his side.

"I will give you what your heart desires; to crush this Venusian whore and take what is rightfully yours in revenge. And it is yours, and can be yours. Just help me get what I want." The being played off her feelings of resentment, giving her a chance to finally find the answer she was looking for. Beneath the hood a smile twisted up with satisfaction as she watched the woman before her tackle with her emotions.

Somewhere in the back of her mind a warning was going off, but as she stared into the pool --into his face-- her hunger for his love was beginning to override any duty and commitment to anyone else. She could have him, forever, and he would only be hers to share with no one else. In whatever world that would come they would be together. Zoicite lifted her eyes from the water and stood tall; her green eyes resolute.

"What do you want me to do?"


	7. The Last Act of a Dying King

Title- The Last Act of a Dying King

December Challenge- The Shitennou  
Theme Five: Ties

_  
Something ties us to each other. It is something stronger than science, logic and thought, something that cannot be explained-- only felt. It is love._

The alleyway was cramped and unpleasant, but it served his purpose well enough. In this dark and dismal place he watched the brilliance of life go flashing by in colors and sound. He let them fade out of his sight, and focused his trained eyes on his target. Amongst the bright colors of daylight, he could spot his ebony hair anywhere. The young man lounged casually on a side bench with his eyes buried in a leather bound book. He seemed oblivious to the world all around him, lost in a fantasy world or philosophical ideals, but his attire got him many stares. He was wearing a full tuxedo in the middle of the day, a fact that even raised his watcher's eyebrow, but he found himself smiling in amusement. Others would say he was studious to be reading well after school hours, and probably eccentric for his taste in fashion. But his silent watcher knew the truth.

He was searching for an answer, an escape.

A sudden sharp pain exploded in the watcher's chest, and he had to move his focus unwillingly. He clutched at his chest, warding off the attack with what strength he had left. There wasn't much time left. She had found the others, and her assimilation had been swift and merciless. He started to to dream when the first of his brethren fell, and as each came once more under her devil wings, more and more memories returned. It wasn't long before all of them were captured and his memory completely restored. He was finally whole again, but his peace would be short lived. Soon all ties to this world would be cut, and he would become an unwilling puppet once more. Soon she would come for him and claim him, the last of the noble Shitennou.

The pain slowly ebbed away, and once more Kunzite opened his eyes and viewed his last hope. He had been called here, coming from oceans away just to look at his prince with free eyes one last time. The young man had begun to leave his seat ahead of Kunzite's schedule, and he knew he had to do something before he moved on. If he left now he would never get another chance to set things right. Quickly he stepped out of the shadows and nimbly crossed the street, making a B line straight for his target. He only had one chance to set things right; one chance to save the most important tie he had in the whole universe. To any bystander nearby it looked as if the white haired man suddenly tripped, and the result sent him bumbling into the nearest citizen.

The book clattered to the pavement as the surprised owner lost his grip. It wasn't long before he was righted by a pair of strong arms, and Mamoru found himself gazing into piercing blue eyes. The face froze him for a moment, and he felt as if it was familiar somehow. The man before him reached down and retrieved his book, gently placing it in his hand with a small smile. His eyes seemed to try to speak to him, but Mamoru couldn't remember the words quick enough to catch it.

"I'm sorry about that. I swear the sidewalk just came up and grabbed me," Kunzite said.

"Oh, no problem," his prince answered, and Kunzite saw the door to the jewelry shop open, and finally the blonde emerged. She was staring at a paper in her hand, her blue eyes filled with over exaggerated sadness. She was just as he remembered her, albeit a bit younger, but he could practically see the shimmering white dress flowing off her body. She was muttering something about diamonds and death, and quickly Kunzite focused back on the grown man before him. He wanted to stay and speak with his prince, to tell him the truth, to ask for his forgiveness. He wanted to comfort him and give him counsel, but his time was up.

"Have a good day. I hope I never see you again." With that Kunzite turned and strode away down the street, leaving a perplexed man in his wake. He stared at the retreating man's back, trying to make sense of the feelings swarming in his mind. Who was this strange man with a shaking smile and strange words? He had not said his last statement harshly, but with a voice full of something else entirely.

Mamoru could no longer ponder on such things as something hit him square in the forehead, distracting his thoughts. He caught the assailant in his free hand, and stared at the crumpled piece of paper strangely.

"That hurt," he muttered, and found the person responsible for his ailment. He marveled at the school girl, and all thoughts of the strange man vanished at her turned back. Something was off about her too, as if he had seen that hairstyle somewhere before. She was walking away from him quickly, and Mamoru suddenly had an urge to make her stop. So he said the first thing he could think of, even if after he chastised himself. "You lumphead. Are you trying to give me a lump too?"

Mamoru didn't think it was possible for something to turn around that fast, and soon found himself caught by another pair of blue eyes.

"Th-these aren't lumps, they're called dumplings. Dumplings!" She pointed to her golden hair for emphasis. Mamoru felt at a lost and had to turn his eyes away. He let the test become his next victim, stretching out the paper and noting the score.

"Thirty. You need to study more, dumpling head." She stared at him incredulously, before narrowing her eyes and stalking up to him in a rather exaggerated manner. Quickly she plucked the offensive test from his hand and shoved it back into her pocket.

"Mind your own business!" she shouted, pushing her nose impossibly fair into the air. He couldn't find something to say to that, intrigued by her weird behavior, but his silence seemed to appease her. She smiled and made an unladylike 'humpf!' before turning on her heels and continuing on her way.

From his initial hiding spot, Kunzite watched the scene unfold with a sad smile. His prince, the one man who had ever seen anything more in him, stared after the petite blonde for a long moment before turning to see where she had come from. He seemed to suddenly be attracted to the jewelry store, but Kunzite's vision was slowly becoming erratic. The pain in his chest returned and like a broken house of cards the strong pillar crumbled down to the ground, clutching his haunting wound.

His time was up now, and he had done all that he could. He had led Endymion to the one thing the prince of Earth had given everything up for, and hopefully destiny would be better to them this time. He could feel his heart growing cold in his chest, dropping like a heavy stone into his gut and making him feel ill. She was closing in now, and it wouldn't be long before he would no longer be in control. He had no fear of her finding out he knew the location of the prince and princess, however. He knew she would wipe his memory clean without even a second glance, so was her consuming hatred of this new world. He could only pray that he had made some difference, that whatever would come his prince wouldn't be facing it alone like he and his comrades had forced him to long ago.

The alleyway became colder and darker, and seemingly impossible feat, but Kunzite knew why. He could hear her heels click on the dank cement, advancing towards him with confidence and poise. He sighed, giving up the fight. It was over now, and he had no choice but to submit.

"Now what have you been up to?" she purred above him, and he imagined her smirking devilishly. He turned back towards the street, but Mamoru was long gone by now, and would now forever be out of his reach. Kunzite could only hope for forgiveness, only pray that somehow he had redeemed himself for his horrid past.

'Forgive me, Endymion.' he thought. He felt her oppression grow nearer, and shivered as she laid a hand on his quivering shoulder. His vision began to darken, and it wasn't long before he saw nothing at all.

'Forgive me.'

_I love Kunzite. The end. _


	8. The Night the Echoed for Eternity

Title- The Night that Echoed for Eternity

December Challenge- The Shitennou  
Theme Two: Running Away

Jadeite couldn't imagine a hell worse than this.

The Moon was alive with song and dance as two great houses came together to celebrate a moment in history. The Earth was just weeks away from initiation into the Silver Millennium, and tonight was the first time the royal family of the Golden Kingdom set foot on this alien world. It was a great leap of fate, everyone knew, as the Earthen royals disregarded rumors of espionage and apocalyptic signs from the heavens for just this moment of peace. He only hoped it wouldn't come back to bite them in the arse.

He watched from the corner of the circular ballroom as his comrades lost themselves in the crowd. Zoicite danced foolishly with a lovely girl, his designer clothes especially tailored for this night flashing emerald light across the room. He thrived on social gatherings like this and was always up for a night dancing or singing or whatever it was he spent all night doing when they were free from their duties. Jadeite wasn't sure, and he didn't really care to find out.

Nephrite fluttered around the table with the endless fountain of fine red wine flowing off plateaus of fine crystal. He knew it was the best place to be for Nephrite's intentions, for everyone would eventually wander to the watering hole. He was supposed to be asking questions about the kingdom in hopes of gaining some leverage over their ethereal hosts, but Jadeite could tell the wine was getting to his head with the childish passes he made at blushing women.

Kunzite was the one that made his blood boil the most. He stood not far from the prince and princess, for one eye was always pinned on his charge. The other was concentrated on the Venusian vixen before him whose lips never seemed to stop moving. Jadeite knew Kunzite felt the same hesitant and pessimistic thoughts about this union that everyone else seemed to ignore. But it was Endymion's wish that this be carried out, and if Kunzite was anything, it was loyal to the monarch. He would do what his prince asked of him, and wear his fake smile without a word of protest. Jadeite hated him for that. Didn't they all see what was happening?

Jadeite turned his back on the whole facade and exited one of the many staircases of the white stone palace. This exit led to a spectacular view of the Sea of Serenitas, and Jadeite let his eyes wander to the small harbor lit with golden lights. The Moon had many wonders to behold, but he longed for clear blue skies and forests with life pouring from their veins. This world offered nothing but safety; safety in a cage where life would be monitored and kept sedated. His kind longed for adventure and danger, fame and fortune, heartbreak and hope, the threat of death and the thrill of the escape. They would grow restless of such peace, and in the end it would drive them mad. A life of choices and consequences. That was his utopia.

He needed to leave. He could escape now, and no one would notice until the night ended. He would deal with his reprimand in the morning and accept his deserved punishment. He could run away from all this and have things be the way they used to be so long ago.

"It wasn't always like this, you know." The voice was a wisp of smoke, floating on the soft breeze behind him. From the corner of his eye he saw a black silhouette disentangle itself from the sea of partygoers. He turned his head ever so slightly and cast his bright eyes on her. To Jadeite, most women were an undesirable distraction, an illogical voice, and a nuisance in his field. But this maiden, with hair as dark as the night sky and strange eyes hidden behind smoky eyelashes, even turned his eye. Among all the princess' guards, Jadeite found Sailor Mars the most intriguing. He knew as well that she disapproved of this union, and silently praised her for that. She was dark and mysterious, and didn't idly take the foolish words of even Nephrite's advancements. She was guarded and poised, but underneath Jadeite could sense hesitation and doubt, fear and anger. Amongst all the stone perfect Lunarians, she held the most human qualities he could find. And for that, she was beautiful.

"War once even ravaged this place," she continued on, every word sounding like a quiet prayer. "It consumed everything, thousands of people's homes -- my home. Here we made our last stand; here we protected what was left. We stood together, knowing that so many had died already, and that so many more would if it was not stopped. We had already seen so much blood, so much suffering. I think we have begun to forget how hard we once fought, how much of a price we paid. So long we have lived in peace; we have become complacent, we have become naive."

"Something is coming, and sometimes I wish that I could just run away. But my part in this isn't over yet." _And neither is yours._ She had not said the words, but Jadeite knew it was what she was implying. He knew the princess of Mars had telepathic abilities, and silently cursed himself for not staying guarded. She must have been watching him, waiting for his mind to ease into absent thought so she could catch him off guard.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were stalking me." She turned to him then, capturing him with amethyst eyes full of nothing and everything at the same time. His wry comments stuck in the back of his throat like he had swallowed cotton.

"I'm warning you. When the end finally comes you will make a choice: To fight and die, or to run and live." Her eyes softened then, turning into pools of sad reflection. "I wish that I could run with you."

She left him, and his eyes followed her to until she was once more consumed by an ocean of endless faces. Her words echoed through his mind, haunted and prophetic. He could feel her power, ancient and terrific, lingering in the air, hanging over his shoulders like a heavy cape. He found his comrades in the crowd, for now they had all congregated around their prince, and were sharing words and laughter. Everything was fine and perfect, and the night would be transcribed as a momentous success for ages to come.

He mulled her words over in his head, and each time he came to her last utterance he felt his heart growing angrier. For all her mysticism and otherworldly sight, the princess of Mars knew nothing. He was a heavenly king of Earth, a frightening and skilled soldier who never backed down from a battle. There was no chance in Elysian or Hades that Jadeite would ever run from a fight. No, she was mistaken.

In her words though, Jadeite had sensed a silent acceptance of the war slowly creeping up on them from the shadows. Again, the Martian showed her human-like qualities, and Jadeite had to smile. She felt a longing for a life full of uncertainties too, a life he wasn't so willing to give up anymore. And for the moment, Jadeite finally felt the hope of not being the only one seeing things clear. With this war, the false pretense of peace and understanding would fracture, and no longer would anyone be able to hide themselves from the truth. It would shatter the Silver Millennium's ideals of peace, leaving them broken and disoriented. Earth alone would be able to rise above, and finally Jadeite would find the glory he so long sought.

Jadeite turned back to the glimmering scenery and could see the sliver of the Earth finally starting its trek across the satellite's sky. In a way, he had to admit she was right. Jadeite would never stand and fight for this ignorant life. If it meant choosing his home over this world he wouldn't think twice, and he knew, even though they were distracted, the remaining Shitennou would do the same. If it came to it this frilly union would fall apart, and even his prince would protect his own. Perhaps she was right, and for some dark reason he welcomed the night, welcomed the chance to prove humanity's worth when the utopia of the Moon fell because of their peaceful mantra. The time would come and Jadeite knew the road would lead him somewhere he should not go. But the Far East commander found comfort in one fact. He would not be running alone.


End file.
